Just a Singing Country Gal
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: [Sequel to Just a Spitfire Country Gal] Jim Bob's second day in Hazzard's not going much better than her first, and she's still playing hard to get with Bo. But it looks like today she's feeling like singing for some reason... [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable from the Dukes of Hazzard. Just Jim Bob Hamilton.**

**Rating: PG**

**Reason: mild violence, bar scene mildlyinvolving beer at the end**

**Summary: Jim Bob Hamilton's second day in Hazzard's not going much better than her first, and it looks like she's still playing hard to get with Bo. But it looks like today she's feeling like singing for some reason...**

**Author's Note: At first, I never intended for "_Just a Spitfire Country Gal_" to have a sequel, but wonder of all wonders, my mind started finding the possibilities of a sequel, and well, here it is. For all of you readers, I would strongly suggest reading "Spitfire" first. I'm also planning on writing a sequel to this, one last story involving Miss Jim Bob before she leaves on her way to Conyers.**

**Ahead of time, any one against Hank Williams (there had better not be any! I will hunt you down! ;)) the lyrics to one of his songs is recurring about 3 times here. And everyone, try and see if you can catch the reference to John Schneider's musical career in here. It should be fairly easy.

* * *

**

**Just a Singing Country Gal**

**(Just a Spitfire Country Gal 2)**

Slowly, Bo stirred as the he awoke. Last night he and Jim Bob had talked for hours and hours before she curled up against his chest and they both fell sound asleep leaning against the oak tree by Possum Creek. Fondly, he remembered the sensation of her lying against him, and his arms wrapped around her.

He'd found Jim Bob Hamilton's soft core last night, hidden deep beneath that rock-hard spitfire shell. She was a puzzling mystery, but he thought that maybe he'd finally solved the mystery.

As he drifted awake, Bo was immediately aware of the fact that Jamie wasn't there anymore, encircled in his arms. He felt oddly devoid without her still laying there, but he would suffice.

After realizing that, he noticed that his back was a little sore and that a spot on his left jaw line hurt. He brushed fingers across it…

And instantly he was shocked by a jolt of pain as he touched the swollen bruise. Quickly, he moved over to the small creek to his left and looked at his reflection in the clear water… Sure enough, there was a fist-sized purple and black splotch on the side of his face.

His mind fluttered back to yesterday and the nasty punch Jamie had given to cause this bruise. He scowled at that particular memory.

Last night he may have found her soft core, but he'd had to go through a very full day of her deep, hard shell before he even knew it existed.

With a sigh, Bo splashed cool water in his face.

He could only hope that Jamie was feeling as kind today as she was the night before…

---

Out of force of habit, Jamie had risen before the sun that morning. Carefully, she'd crawled out of Bo Duke's arms and set off back down the road towards the Duke farm. She'd snuck inside easily, without waking either Uncle Jesse or Daisy, as far as she knew.

A quick shower did her good, leaving her in quiet with her thoughts.

Changing out of her dirt-smudged clothes and into the only other set she'd brought somehow helped too. As she brushed her hair, she remembered that last night, she was supposed to have been staying in Bo's bedroom, while he slept on the couch, and worriedly, she threw a glance at the bed. It remained untouched. Quickly, she rumpled the covers a little, so it at least looked like she'd slept there.

After all of that, she went into the kitchen to find Uncle Jesse starting breakfast.

"Good morning, Uncle Jesse," Jamie told him as she walked in.

The round man turned over his shoulder with a smile on his face. "Oh, good morning, Jim Bob. You're up mighty early, aren't you?" He glanced at an old wall clock. "It's just before seven and I'm guessing you've been up a while." His eyes took in her damp curls.

"Old habits die hard, they say," she replied. "I been getting up at a quarter to six long as I can remember. Twenty years made it a cemented habit."

He nodded knowingly. "Did you sleep well?"

Jamie couldn't keep the light smile from her face. "Oh, yes. Very well." She had slept extremely well last night leaning against Bo… but Uncle Jesse didn't need to know that specific detail. "Do you need any help with breakfast? I'd be more than happy to help."

"Sure. Can you get the eggs from the chicken coop?"

"Yessir," Jamie answered, already on her way out the door. She was quick at it, years of collecting eggs for her maternal grandmother in the morning making her experienced. By the time she was back inside, Daisy too was awake and helping Uncle Jesse.

"I wonder where Bo is," Daisy was saying somewhat sleepily. "He's usually up and picking at your cooking by this time, Uncle Jesse."

Uncle Jesse nodded in agreement.

Jamie had to struggle to hold back a smile and jokes about Bo's whereabouts. She didn't want to let anything out quite yet. And this morning in the shower, she'd made a decision about her relationship with Bo, one that would definitely forbid her from telling anyone about last night. "Here are your eggs, Uncle Jesse," Jamie said, presenting him with the basket.

And it was just then that Bo decided to walk through the door.

"Beaureguard Richard Duke!" exclaimed Uncle Jesse at his disheveled nephew, almost dropping the basket of eggs. "Just where have you been all night?"

Bo looked at his uncle somewhat sheepishly. "Well, Uncle Jesse…"

Quickly, Jamie gave him a harsh stare that neither of his relatives caught. He wasn't going to ruin her plans for today with the truth.

Bo caught the stare and its meaning quite clearly. "… I wasn't doing nothing wrong, I promise."

Seemingly satisfied, Uncle Jesse turned back to the stove, where he began fixing the eggs.

Dropping himself into a chair, Bo turned a wild smirk to Jamie. "So, did you sleep well last night, _Jamie_?"

Infuriated, Jamie's dark eyes narrowed at him. "It's Jim Bob."

"Yeah, maybe it is, _Jamie_." His smirk was now an amused grin.

Jim Bob on the other hand was _definitely_ not amused. "Bo Duke, do you want another bruise on your face?" she growled. "My name is Jim Bob. I hear the word 'Jamie' outta your mouth one more time and I'm gonna make sure you can't open it." She balled and shook a fist for emphasis.

Bo quickly snapped his mouth shut and muttered, "Sorry." He turned away, and thus gave Daisy and Uncle Jesse a perfect view of the huge bruise on his face.

Daisy had stood by with an open mouth through the whole argument and Uncle Jesse had tried to ignore it, but now they both stared at the bruise on Bo's face. It was big, purple and black, swollen and too obviously fist-sized.

"Bo! How'd you do that?" Daisy was the first to exclaim, hurrying to his side.

"Not doing nothing wrong my foot!" Uncle Jesse exclaimed next. "Where were you _really_ last night, Bo? And how in the world did you get yourself that bruise?"

Fending off Daisy, Bo threw a quick glance at Jamie. "Uh, I'd rather not say, Uncle Jesse. It's kind of… embarrassing how I got it, but I promise it's not as bad as it looks."

"Well, alright, if you're not seriously hurt…"

"I'm not," Bo assured them. "Let's just eat and not worry about my bruise, please?"

Jamie grinned inwardly as she sat at the table beside Bo. Uncle Jesse continued scrambling eggs while Daisy fried bacon, oblivious when Jamie leaned over and whispered in Bo's ear. "Thanks, and don't you dare say a word… _Beaureguard_."

Bo gave her a scowl as she used his name in the same insulting manner that he'd used hers. "Don't you dare…"

She just gave him a wry, suggestive smirk.

He winced.

She would definitely be able to use this little bit of knowledge today…

---

"Where are we off to today, Bo?" Jamie asked, already sliding into the General Lee.

Bo quickly slid into the driver's seat. "After we check on something at the bank for Uncle Jesse, I figured I'd show you the sites of Hazzard…" _As if we really had any_, Bo added silently.

Jamie just nodded. "Alright, get going."

Giving her a smile, he cranked the car and backed out.

They were barely on the road when she started a heated argument with a few simple words, if Bo was to guess, he'd say intentionally.

"So, how'd you get that bruise, _Beaureguard_?" she asked.

Scowling, he glancing at her. "From you, _Jamie_."

"Oh yeah, I did sock you a nasty one yesterday, didn't I, Beaureguard?"

"Yeah, you did, Jamie," he said, irritation flashing through him.

"Beaureguard Richard," she sniggered.

"Jamie Roberta," he returned.

"Beaureguard Richard," Jamie replied vehemently.

"Jamie Roberta!"

"Beaureguard Richard!"

It went on like that all the way into town.

---

"Can we please stop with the name-calling?" Bo asked as he slid out of the General. The entire time they'd been driving from the Duke farm to the bank, they'd gone back and forth with the Beaureguard Richard's and the Jamie Roberta's. After those were nearly exhausted, they'd started coming up with more colorful names.

"I'm willing to put it aside…" Jamie said, not the least resignedly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bo walked around the General to the passenger's side.

"…for now."

He scoffed. Great. If he was to guess that meant it would get picked up again real soon… Beside him walking towards the bank, Jamie gave him an amused smile and a wink.

"Jim Bob, I—"

Bo was cut off by a shout from behind.

"Freeze!" shouted a voice he knew all too well. "Turn around slowly, with your hands in the air!"

Raising his hands into the air and rolling his eyes, Bo turned around submissively. Beside him, Jamie gave an angry grunt as she too complied with the order. Both turned around to see Rosco standing there, pistol aimed at them.

"You two are under arrest for the same thing you were yesterday, and now another charge of assaulting an officer of the law," he said. "Keep your hands visible, so I can cuff ya and stuff ya."

Rolling her eyes, Jamie scoffed at the sheriff as he warily strode forward. His gun stayed aimed towards Jamie's chest as his other hand produced a pair of handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

Knowing he had no other choice, Bo allowed himself to be handcuffed and led away silently. Jamie on the other hand, allowed it with a few harsh snaps, sarcastic comments and fidgeting. Bo got the impression she just wanted to make Rosco's job a little more difficult.

Bo didn't start arguing until Rosco shoved the pair into a cell, right in front of fat little Boss Hogg's approving smile.

"Rosco, you have no right to arrest us," Bo said. "We didn't do anything."

"Oh, tiddly-tuddly!" the sheriff said. "You were speeding, evading arrest, firing upon a police vehicle, assaulting an officer of the law…"

"You can't arrest us for speeding!" exclaimed Jamie. "I'm willing to go to court over that. And since it was going to be an _illegal_ arrest, you can't arrest us for _evading_ arrest either! Firing upon a police vehicle in self defense rules that out… And last time I checked, pulling a man's hat over his face doesn't count as assaulting an officer, either!"

"Well, check again, little lady," Boss said. "This is Hazzard County, and here that does count."

"Georgia state law—" Jamie started.

"Is subject to local county law," Boss cut in. "You're under my jurisdiction, and you are to stay in that cell until I decide to let you out." With a huff, Boss turned and walked out, probably to tend to his latest money-making scam. Rosco trailed behind like an obedient puppy, leaving Deputy Enos Strate to guard the prisoners.

"Blubbering idiots, both of them," growled Jamie, gripping the bars until her knuckles where white.

Chuckling, Bo sat down on the cell's bench. This was a place he'd become accustomed to over the years.

After an angry groan, Jamie too sank down onto the bench.

Both remained in strained silence for moments before Jamie began humming. Bo thought the tune sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

"What song is that?" he finally asked after she'd repeated it several times.

Instead of just supplying the song title, Jamie started singing instead. "_I had a friend named Campbell, he'd cheat and steal and gamble, and I guess he tried most everything low down… He was out tomcattin' one night, when he started a great big fight, and a big policeman came and snapped him down… He's in the Jailhouse now, he's in the Jailhouse now, I told him once or twice to quit drinking gin and shooting dice. He's in the Jailhouse now…_ Thought it was appropriate… Sorry, I don't sing very well."

Now Bo placed it… "Nonsense. You've got a beautiful voice. I know that song… a little different though…" He picked up the tune with the words he knew. "_I had a friend named Ramblin' Bob, he used to steal, gamble and rob. He thought he was the smartest guy around. Well I found out last Monday, that Bob got locked-up Sunday; they've got him in the Jailhouse way downtown… They've got him in the Jailhouse way downtown…_"

Jamie joined in on the chorus. "_He's in the Jailhouse now, he's in the Jailhouse now. I told him once or twice to quit playing cards and shooting dice… He's in the Jailhouse now_…"

She nodded. "Yeah… You know the Jimmy Rodgers/Hank Williams Sr./Willie Nelson version. I learned that _and_ the Doc Watson version, which I was singing… I just like Doc's version better."

She picked up the second verse of the "Jimmy Rodgers/Hank Williams/Willie Nelson" version, and Bo joined in. "_I went out last Tuesday, met a sweet little girl named Susie. I told her I was the swellest man around, we began to spend my money, she started a-calling me honey. We took in every honky-tonk in town. We're in the Jailhouse now, we're in the Jailhouse now, they told us once or twice to quit playing cards and shooting dice, we're in the Jailhouse now_!"

Bo gave Jamie a smile, and amazingly, she brightly returned it.

Both were surprised from the clapping that came from outside the cell. "That was amazing," Enos said. "You two sing mighty good together. Your voices just fit."

Dumbfounded, Jamie and Bo exchanged bewildered glances. "Thank you," they chorused.

"Can you sing something else? I hardly get to hear much good singing these days."

Again, Jamie and Bo exchanged shocked glances.

"Uh… sure," Jamie answered first. "Bo, do you know 'I Can't Help It If I'm Still in Love with You' by Hank Williams Sr.?"

"Yeah, I think."

"You know the duet version, right?"

"Yes…"

"I'll sing Audrey's part, you sing Hank's. We'll do that for Enos."

Bo nodded, turning to the deputy standing just outside the cell. "How would that one be, Enos? Good?"

Enos nodded, smiling expectantly. "Go ahead."

Jamie started, looking at Bo. "_Today I passed you on the street, and my heart fell at your feet… I can't help it if I'm still in love with you_."

Bo came in, staring back at Jamie. "_Somebody else stood by your side, and he looked so satisfied… I can't help it if I'm still in love with you…_"

And their voices joined together in a perfect harmony… "_A picture from the past came slowly stealing… As I brushed your arm and walked so close to you… And suddenly I got that old time feeling… I can't help it if I'm still in love with you…_"

Just then, Daisy came bursting through the door to the jailhouse. "Bo! Jim Bob! I'm sorry; I came as quickly as I could…"

Having their song interrupted, Bo and Jamie's eyes snapped towards the hustling brunette. She was wearing her Boar's Nest waitress uniform, and almost tripped hurrying to the cell in her high heels.

"Oh, hello, Daisy," Enos said, blushing already.

"Hello, Enos," Daisy said sweetly. "What charge are these two under?"

"Sheriff Rosco said speeding, evading arrest, firing upon a police vehicle and assaulting an officer of the law," the deputy answered.

From behind the bars, Bo silently mouthed a message to Daisy. "Distract him."

Daisy gave a short, discreet nod. "Now there's no way these two could've done all of that!" she said, moving so that Enos had to turn his back completely to the jailbirds.

Gently, Bo's hand reached out and easily snatched the keys from Enos' belt.

Daisy easily kept Enos occupied while Bo unlocked the cell gate… It clicked, and Bo flung the door wide open.

Jamie was first out, pushing Enos back into the cell as she went. The lawman tumbled back and hit the back wall of the cell as Bo ran out on Jamie's heels, flinging the gate closed behind him. It slid closed and locked Enos inside even as Jamie and Bo ran straight out the front door behind Daisy.

Enos called after them, but his voice was drowned out as Daisy quickly hopped into Dixie, waiting in front of the jailhouse, and as Bo and Jamie ran across the street to the General, which was amazingly still parked at the bank.

And they sped out of town unchallenged.

"Good going," Jamie muttered to Bo once she'd caught her breath.

"Not so bad yourself, pushing Enos into the cell."

"Last minute inspiration."

Bo smiled. "I'm glad that it came. By the way, I think we really did well on the duet…"

"Yeah, we were pretty good," Jamie agreed. "Which is odd, because really, I don't sing that great. Know a ton of songs word-for-word, and I'm always singing, but I don't sing that great."

"I thought you did pretty good… Now _my_ voice isn't great…"

"Yours is better than mine!"

"I don't think so…" Bo started.

"Well I do. It's—" Jamie cut off mid-sentence as she first glanced in the General's mirror, then turned and looked out the back window. "Shoot… Bo, looks like whoever's behind us is really ready to get outta town—even more than us—and I'm willing to bet they're not exactly innocent…"

Bo threw a glance over his shoulder, and saw the black car speeding along behind the General. Sure enough, its passengers looked anything but innocent.

"Just what are we gonna to do about that?" Bo thought aloud.

"Well, if you've got your bow, I'm willing to take a couple of shots at their tires," Jamie suggested. "If that doesn't work, just block the road and we'll see what happens from there."

Bo nodded. "The bow's exactly where it was yesterday."

Jamie nodded and grabbed it out of the back seat. Just like yesterday, she slid out to sit on the window and pulled an arrow onto the string. She sighted much quicker than she had yesterday, and let two fly in quick succession.

A quick glance told Bo that the first lodged in a front tire, and the second went straight through the grill. It obviously hit something important as the engine began to spark, then caught fire as the car squeaked to a stop. Bo slammed on the General's break. Two figures leapt from the vehicle before the rest of the car caught fire, one obviously cradling a bag that looked as if it were from a bank.

Now it was quite obvious to Bo exactly what it was that they'd stumbled into…

"Don't you move," Jamie called to them, keeping the bow tightly aimed at the one holding the bag. Her hand never wavered.

Lights flashing, Rosco's patrol car pulled up behind the wreck of the robber's car. For once as far as Bo could remember, the sheriff was out with a gun trained on the criminals quickly.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" he called to the criminals. "Up and against the car, now!"

Sulkily, they obeyed underneath the guide of Rosco's pistol and Jamie's steadily held bow. Quickly, Rosco cuffed both of them, taking the moneybag from the one, and then shoving them both into the patrol car's back seat.

Even as Rosco slammed the door, Boss's snow-white Cadillac came speeding down the road, and stopped beside the patrol car.

"Oh, my money!" said Boss as he snatched the bag from Rosco.

He cuddled it to him like a child.

Jamie, who had already lowered the bow, cleared her throat loudly, so that Boss looked up at her sitting on the General's door. "And you have us to thank for that, Mr. Hogg."

Boss's lip curled in obvious reluctant admission. "Oh… What do you want?"

"All charges dropped immediately," Jamie stated plainly, face completely straight.

Bo almost laughed as Boss angrily nodded his head. "Oh, alright. You saved my money, and I'll drop all charges."

Smirking and tossing a mock salute, Jamie called, "Thank you very much, Mr. Hogg." And she slid back onto the seat beside Bo. "Oh, _that_ was _easy_. Wish that my mayor in Kibbey was dumb enough to do that." She laughed as she laid the bow in the backseat.

Bo grinned at her as he cranked the General and set off down the road again. "That was golden, Jim Bob. You're perfect at working Boss and Rosco."

"Practice, practice, practice, made me that way," she said, pushing blonde curls behind her ear. "I got arrested way too many times before getting to this point."

"Well, no offense, but I'm pretty glad you got arrested this time," Bo said. "It gave me a chance to sing with you in the jailhouse…"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Oh, that was big fun," she said sarcastically. "Being stuck in a cell with _you_ for a couple of hours, singing 'In the Jailhouse Now' and half of 'I Can't Help it if I'm Still in Love With You'…"

"We could finish it, you know…" Bo trailed off suggestively.

"Whatever you say, Beaureguard…" But without protest, she launched easily into the song. "_Today I passed you on the street…_"

---

Sipping a bit of her beer, Jamie looked around the quaint little bar she now sat in. Bo had called it the "Boar's Nest", and said it belonged to Boss Hogg, like everything else…

It was a little place, filled with every sort of drunken redneck imaginable. It was "karaoke night" and so far, Jamie had heard absolutely terrible renditions of "Fox on the Run", "Rocky Top", "The Good Ol' Boys" and "It's Now or Never".

"Let's get a real talent up there!" someone across the bar yelled.

Chuckling, Jamie agreed.

Returning from the bathroom, Bo sat down beside Jamie. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing good… Some idiot tried to do 'Now or Never', and wound up sounding like a hung-over squirrel with an acorn in its throat," she said. "My ears are _still_ hurting from that one."

Bo chuckled. "Well, we'll get out of here soon."

Taking another sip from her mug, Jamie nodded. On duty, Daisy walked towards the pair, balancing a tray of drinks. She gave them a smile.

"Bo, why don't you get up there and try something?" she asked. "You're pretty good, definitely better than these folks, and they're all dying to hear someone that can at least hit a note right."

Bo shook his head. "Naw, I don't think so, Daisy. I'm not going to embarrass myself."

Expectantly, Daisy turned to Jamie. "What about you?"

Jamie too shook her head. "I can't really sing that well."

Scoffing, Daisy shook her head. "You don't have to lie to me. Enos told me about you two singing in the jail earlier. He said you were pretty good… Why won't you get up there?"

Jamie and Bo exchanged a glance. "Uh…"

"You know what? I bet you _can't_ sing," Daisy said, putting her available hand on her hip. "Enos was just saying that because he wanted you two to feel better."

Anger beginning to burn, Jamie's eyes narrowed. "If Enos said I can sing, I can sing."

"Then why won't you get up there?"

Standing, Jamie grabbed Bo's arm. "Come on, we'll sing."

"Jamie, I don't want—" Bo started to protest.

"Do I look like I care what you want?" Jamie asked, raising a brow. "Come on… We'll prove your cousin here wrong."

Bo gave in and let her drag him up to the little stage.

Before he could even protest again, they were up on the stage, each with a microphone as the band in the background began the intro to "I Can't Help It".

The bar quieted Jamie poured out the first words in her mildly deep voice. "_Today I passed you on the street, and my heart fell at your feet… I can't help it if I'm still in love with you…_" She lowered her microphone as Bo's part came along.

Visibly pushing aside any reluctance, Bo sang as he was supposed to. "_Somebody else stood by your side, and he looked so satisfied… I can't help it if I'm still in love with you…_"

Like the pieces of a puzzle, their voices joined for the chorus. "_A picture from the past came slowly stealing, as I brushed your arm and walked so close to you… And suddenly, I got that old time feeling… I can't help it if I'm still in love with you_."

Closing her eyes, Jamie let the music take her as she sang the memorized words. "_It's hard to know another's lips will kiss you, and hold you just the way I used to do… Oh, heaven only knows how much I miss you… I can't help it if I'm still in love with you…_"

She opened her eyes to be staring right across into Bo's, held in the magic of Hank William's song. She reached out with her free hand and took his, holding it tightly. She couldn't deny that she somehow felt a bond as she sang about love beside him…

"_Oh, I can't help it if I'm still in love with you…_" they chorused one last time before the song ended.

They stayed there, staring into each other's eyes as the bar remained quiet after the song. Neither of them took notice of the silence until it was broken by cheers.

Then, finally aware of the rest of the bar, Jamie and Bo turned dumbfoundedly to the crowd as they called for more… Jamie turned to Bo with a wild smile, unspeakably glad at the crowd's reaction…

And then she found Bo's lips on hers, giving her a deep kiss. Jamie resisted for only a second, then gave in, wrapping her arms around Bo's neck, carefully avoiding the bruise on the side of his face.

This brought wild whooping and _oohing_ from the bar's other patrons.

Bo pulled back, and Jamie just glared out at the rest of the bar.

"Oh, shut up." But she couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she said it, so its effect was pretty much lost.

Then the audience went on asking for more.

"It seems you sing pretty good after all, _Jamie_," Bo said pointedly.

"Oh, what can I say, Beaureguard?" she returned. "I am just a singing country gal."

"Well, Miss 'Singing Country Gal', are we gonna give them more?"

"I say why not. I'm willing to bet I know _every_ single song you know, and then some."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yeah, that's so."

And so they launched into several more duets through the night.

**THE END**

**

* * *

_There should be one more story in this series before it gets wrapped up... Be on the lookout._**


End file.
